


The Most Precious Sight

by LovenRockets



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Domestic Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, M/M, More sexual curiosity!, always consensual, mostly gentle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29765694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovenRockets/pseuds/LovenRockets
Summary: His thoughts return to those eyes. That damn author and that style of writing that drives Rin into an extended, personalized daydream as he imagines a head gingerly sandwiched between his own thighs, gazing upwards...
Relationships: Matsuoka Rin & Nanase Haruka, Matsuoka Rin/Nanase Haruka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	The Most Precious Sight

**Author's Note:**

> This should be in a collection called “Rin and his Daydreams of Deep Desire” according to the trend I have going on here (read the intro to my previous work, you’ll see what I mean). I guess I love the idea of Rin getting carried away in his thoughts :) Either way, enjoy! ;*

Drumming intensifies in his chest.

Skin moistens with perspiration.

His body becomes alive with arousal as he imagines the words coming to life in his mind. 

Not anyone in particular performs the act. But damn if he could see it clear as day, the scene playing vividly in his head. 

He doesn’t picture any faces at first, just various areas of focus as he recalls the graphic passage that has currently set off the pounding kick drum in his upper body. 

A lean, muscular male figure straddles another masculine body near the neck, knees bent and pressed against the lower man’s shoulders. The body above is thrusting his pelvis gently towards the other’s mouth below. The movements slow down, a dark patch of hair slowly comes right up to the other’s face. The crotch remains there for a few moments, completely flush against the other’s mouth. Thighs squeeze softly on either side of the head they straddle, a hand softly caresses the head of hair on the other and pushes the face into the small, fuzzy bush- the gap already having been closed but the added gesture communicating a desperate need to fulfill a tidal wave of sexual desire. A pair of eyes slowly look up from beneath, the rest of the face covered by the other’s pubic region.

There’s heat and sweat and sucking and licking as Rin continues to orchestrate the characters in his brief moment of fantasizing. 

He sees eyes, sparkling and full of lust, determined and hungry for all they can possibly take beyond their lips. Hazy and exhausted eyes glazed over from an overstuffed mouth full to the absolute brim with vibrating, unbridled manhood.

It was incredibly easy to picture everything. But it was difficult to imagine there wouldn’t be _some_ kind of...adjusting.

However.

Truth be told, Rin couldn’t deny it. This was one of the kinkiest sexual acts he’d _ever_ read in a gay romance novel.

A spark of curiosity ignites as he wonders about the multi- sensory experience. 

The guy was literally fucking his lover’s face. Not unlike one gets fucked in the ass- no, not like that. Rather gentler and much more caring, even with the occasional deep throating. Because, as much as one could get carried away, there would definitely have to be a limit to the amount of aggression used when fucking a mouth. 

His thoughts return to those eyes. That damn author and that style of writing that drives Rin into an extended, personalized daydream as he imagines a head gingerly sandwiched between his own thighs, gazing upwards...

It was a given that he’d eventually give the bottom male a familiar face. Regardless, it was quite the vision- two pools of deep blue sea, glistening from being so full, wanting and testing his own limit. 

_Oh god_. 

_Would I crush him?_

_I’d surely crush him_. 

Strands of black hair frame a sweet, innocent face. Rin’s hand rests on the back of the other’s head and gently pushes it against the already closed gap. There’s warmth and pressure as the head nuzzles into his patch of course, dark hair.

_Will he be able to breathe like that?_

Rin wouldn’t dare consider doing anything harmful to his lover. Surely it was safe. It was just hard to imagine his own weight on Haru like that. He chuckled at the thought- almost sitting on his delicate head while the rest of Haru’s body lays down as Rin presses the weight of his own body and skin and sweat into that precious, angelic face. And not only moving on top of Haru, but repeatedly into that pink, _pouty little mouth_ , nonetheless. 

Damn sexy- that gorgeous, shameless, tease of a man- even when he invades Rin’s daydream.

He needs to relieve himself badly, the image of fucking Haru’s mouth causes all sorts of fiery sensations to surge throughout his groin. He peels his boxer briefs off, the dampness of the fabric now stuck to his flushed and leaky member. 

To Rin, this was not just a typical way to give head. This was significantly deeper, more loving, and more sexually intimate than the typical fellatio (at least to Rin it most definitely was), and he actually really, _really_ desires to experience this with Haru. Hell, he’d gladly return the favor, if this was indeed something Haru fancied as well. 

~

A few days pass before Rin decides to send the section of the novel to Haru. _“I don’t know about you, but I thought this was hot as hell!”_ \- is the textRin had sent after the excerpt. After being in a sexually intimate relationship with Haru for a few years now, he’s confident enough to suggest new and exciting sexual acts where Haru might be the sole giver. And Haru usually performs as if he’s trained professionally for the damn act- he was a freaky kind of sex god of sorts. 

Rin doesn’t receive a reply, but he figures he’ll ask Haru what he thinks when they hang out later. He pours himself a glass of wine to loosen up from the anticipation that had arose ever since he sent the text earlier. 

By the time Haru comes home they had both eaten dinner. It was a fend for yourself kind of evening due to Haru having too many errands, so he had grabbed something on the go while Rin had heated up some leftovers. 

Rin greets Haru with a soft peck on the lips. “Hey,” he says, voice kind and full of warmth. Haru finds the junction of neck and shoulder and nestles his face there. 

“Hey,” Haru responds, pulling his head back to meet crimson eyes- comforting, familiar eyes that rejuvenate him on a daily basis. He never tires of looking at them. 

“Want some wine?”

“Mm,” Haru nods and steps aside to take his shoes off. He walks over to Rin holding a glass of plum wine. “Thanks.”

Rin rubs the back of his neck the way he usually does when nervous about something. “Did you get my text?”

“Yeah. The blow job?”

Rin nods with a comical look. “Well, yes, it’s a blow job. But did you read how he received it? I mean, you know how we usually do it, Haru. And we’ve never done it like _that_. Don’t you see the difference?” Rin waits for Haru to respond, brows raised in hopeful anticipation. Neither one of them had ever bucked into each other’s mouths. If they gave head, it was one of them bobbing along the other’s length. 

“So, you want me to give you a blow job without doing any work. I lay down while you move in my mouth,” Haru replies casually.

_Of course he’d see it like that! Fucking brilliant._

“Yeah. I do the work while you just lay there. But you’d still, ya know....suck. Suction like- well I don’t have to tell you how. The same you always do. So, not _totally_ void of work.” Rin smirks at Haru. They both take a drink. 

An image from the face fucking flashes in Rin’s mind again. His lungs inflate, needy for oxygen as blood rushes below. “I gotta admit, I was kinda nervous about asking you to do this with me. But like, you’re ok with it- me being on top like that?” Rin’s voice is expectant as he taps the sides of his glass.

“That was quite an interesting excerpt you sent me.” Haru’s lips curl slightly. _That wasn’t an answer, idiot_. Rin snorts- he knows reading this kind of genre isn’t exactly Haru material- but nevertheless, he knows Haru accepts his love of romance novels. And, well, he didn’t really have a choice- Rin simply must share parts of these stories with someone. Lucky for Haru, they’ve occasionally brought inspiration into their sex life- this most recent piece already stirring a sense of sensual wonder within Haru. 

Haru eyes Rin’s fingers tapping against his glass. “Don’t be nervous. I’ll remind you of the fact that it greatly pleases _me_ to sexually satisfy you.” Haru flicks his eyes up and a mischievous look spreads across his face lightening the mood. He glances at his glass and downs the rest, making a clink as he sets it on the counter. Rin smiles softly, but not without the slightest hint of adoration radiating from his eyes. He lets out a heavy sigh, he’d never just assume Haru would comply with any sexual deed he wanted, even though Haru is always willing and blissful every time they’ve performed any type of sex act. 

But Haru considers himself just as lucky as Rin- that someone so beautiful inside and out loves him enough to want to share this much of their life with him, let alone the most private areas of his body. He’s pretty sure Rin isn’t aware of how determined he was to stay with him- that sexual intimacy is cake, any kind, any which way, he’d have him in a field of wildflowers or the back seat of a car. As long as it was with Rin, it was always divine. 

Slightly lidded eyes meet Rin’s and he holds his gaze for a few moments. Rin _knows_ that burning look, like Haru can dive right into his pupils to his brain where he sparks a fire of neural activity, sending a message straight to the penis headquarters. 

Haru comes closer to Rin, licking his lips before pressing softly against him. Haru lingers briefly, taking in the soft flesh before slipping his hands around Rin’s waist. Strong, warm arms envelope Haru in return and they suck at each other’s lips a few more times before snuggling further into the heated embrace. 

Rin pulls his head back- he wants to see a visual confirmation, an obvious invitation to partake in some kind of sex- even if they don’t end up exploring the uncharted territory of unadulterated face-fucking. 

Oh, but he sees it. _Right there_ , Haru’s eyelids lowered at that particular level, lips parted at that aperture, and fingers kneading into his body like a pussycat in heat. 

“Hey...” Rin backs up slightly, hands resting on Haru’s forearms, fingers gripping and pulling as he guides him backwards into the bedroom. He cocks his head to the side and gives Haru a playful, flirty look. _Here kitty kitty, c_ _ome ‘ere come ‘ere come ‘ere-_ “Come ‘ere”, Rin says, realizing he might want to actually voice his desire for Haru instead of saying it in his head. They make it to the bedroom and Rin pulls Haru against his body, making a sound as if to take a bite of something delicious.

“Mmm...”

“What’s so yummy, Rin? I’m the one getting the five course meal, complete with the chef’s personally crafted creamy delicacy.” Haru pierces Rin with darkened, sultry eyes. He licks his upper lip and lowers his hand between them, tracing his fingers along Rin’s hardened member protruding through his sweats. 

Rin’s lips widen into a smile, shamelessly biting his lower lip in response. He flicks his eyes to Haru’s mouth. “Your lips are a five course meal,” he retorts, and crushes his mouth into Haru’s.

Arms grasp at Haru’s clothed, taught back muscles as Rin slides in, lapping at Haru’s tongue. He sifts his fingers through black, silken hair- yearning evident in the way he holds Haru’s head and gives a significant shove towards him, wanting to be closer though the space between them was already beyond fusion, lips and saliva desperate and sloshing in a passionate frenzy.

Hands begin to tug at fabric and they undress hastily, shirts and pants fly into the air and adorn the room with evidence of a steamy rendezvous. Haru draws Rin towards him, hurling them onto the bed. 

Haru shimmies over to his pillow (Rin finds this cute, the poor boy is bound to be the product of Haru’s unintentional teasing for life) and Rin crawls over and hovers above him on all fours. Rin dives in for a quick peck before moving to his jawline, kissing a languid trail down his neck. “You smell good,” he says, taking a deeper inhalation of Haru’s scent- his unique body odor mixed with hints of jasmine and coconut and...grease- perhaps he had fast food for dinner.

“I wanna smell you.” 

“Tch, then smell me,” Rin replies, lifting his head up and pressing his cheek next to Haru’s head. 

“No. I want to _smell_ you,” Haru says, and tugs at Rin’s butt, beckoning him to move up towards his face. 

Rin sits up and looks at Haru, lips curling slightly as he quips back, “Ok.” Haru finds the waistband of Rin’s boxer briefs and slides them off- Rin raises himself a bit as Haru pulls them downward, revealing a magnificently rosy and swollen erection. Rin finishes the job, kicking the underwear briskly off his feet. He straddles Haru on his chest and inches up leisurely. 

Haru eyes Rin’s manhood with fervor. “Mm...come here.” 

And without a hint of hesitation, Haru grabs a hold of Rin’s bottom and jerks him up towards his face. 

Rin gasps faintly, surprised by the sudden motion. He moves his pelvis as if to answer Haru’s zealous action, bringing his pubic area up until Haru is satisfied, his head burrows into Rin’s thighs and bulging dick. 

Rin is pleasantly amused by Haru and his obvious longing to partake in the act just as much as he craves it- his heart thumps harder in his chest and his body tingles with heat. 

Haru caresses Rin’s thighs, hands needy with sensual touches and gropes. Haru presses his head against Rin and draws in a breath- long and slow, and blatantly loud.

A suggestive groan comes from Haru, hunger prevalent in the vibrato deep in his throat. Like a love potion, the scent lures him in, the mixture of masculine aromas are paralyzing as he remains tucked in Rin’s genital heat. Haru delights in the sweaty odor, he loves what may be considered stinky to others, but to him it’s enticing and appetizing as hell. He licks Rin’s inner thigh, beginning his feast in a gluttonous frenzy.

Rin zones in on Haru as he massages and licks his thigh, and he’s horny as fuck, his member gloriously engorged and beginning to leak. 

Haru shifts his attention to Rin’s shaft and lightly licks along the underside of his length. The smell becomes more potent as he presses his face deeper to access Rin’s testes, savoring the change in textures. Ever so gently he sucks the sensitive area, taking each clammy ball in his mouth at a time. 

Eyes drunk with wanton intoxication, Haru glances upwards at Rin and glides his tongue up his member, landing a kiss on the smooth, pinkish head. He parts his mouth, taking Rin in slowly and grazes his tongue lightly against the tip, now salty with beads of pre-come dripping down. 

A soft, penetrating moan emits from Rin- Haru’s dick twitches in response, the tantalizing sound alone is enough to work him into a soppy mess himself. 

He quickly releases him from his mouth and invites Rin to begin thrusting with a naughty, demanding “fuck me.” 

Rin adjusts himself for better leverage and softly plunges into Haru- careful not to go too deep (for now), and pulls out just to return to the soggy cavern. He continues with a steady pace, driving in and out of Haru’s sizzling trap. A gradual sucking sensation nurses his dick, slowly strengthening as he pumps into him. 

Rin grips the headboard behind Haru’s head, focused in on his movements below and feels carnally snug in Haru’s mouth- there’s slurping of saliva and various muscles squeezing and stroking his member and he impulsively quickens his rhythm with enhanced vigor. Repeated huffs of air release from Rin- the sensations are wildly euphoric. He praises Haru as his body shivers in response. 

“Haru... Fuck... Your mouth- it feels so fuckin’ good.” Rin groans, the sound is low and raspy coming from the depths of his vocal chords.

Hearing Rin voice his sexual pleasure drives Haru crazy and _dear god_ he wants him deep, his savory length penetrating and dribbling down his throat. Haru reaches around to grab a hold of Rin’s buttocks, squeezing the two plush globes of flesh (Haru won’t deny loving that Rin has a decent amount there) and pulls him into his face. Rin slides deeper into Haru’s mouth until the tip of his dick hits a wall. A noise comes from Haru’s throat- the smallest of gags, although it sounds more like a muffled grunt. Immediately he reassures Rin all is well as he winks, unfazed, and gives a light squeeze to his bottom. 

Rin is still hesitant to stay there, until he sees that Haru’s gaze becomes one full of great hunger, eyes intense as he makes it crystal clear that he absolutely loves Rin this way. He loves his thighs on either side of his head, his warm body pressing into him, his skin and pubic area flush against his face, the length of his fully erect dick pushed in as far as it can go. Haru caresses Rin’s thighs as he delights in the meat of Rin- so much for him to love and taste, all the way to the back of his throat...

Haru boldly drinks in the sensuality and eroticism of the moment and glides his tongue (as much as he could with Rin’s width) along his glans. He digs his fingers into the thigh on his left while he takes his right hand and runs it along the thigh on his right, up towards the area just above his Rin’s pubic hair and rubs his hand from side to side along the area. Haru showers Rin with loving touches as he pleases him with needy bodily massages. He presses his face further against Rin in response to his body’s desire- he cannot seem to get enough. 

As Rin watches all of this unfold before his eyes, he’s in absolute and utter awe of Haru and how loved he feels by him. The touch of his fingers alone light a blazing fire throughout his trembling form. Rin’s dick tremors in response to the deep throating as it brushes lightly against the back of his throat. He almost thinks of pulling out when Haru makes a noise, but the wink and tight squeeze of his butt are confirmation of mutual pleasure- he remains deep inside Haru’s mouth and allows himself to fully embrace the sexually tantalizing moment. 

_Fucking hell, this sight will be the end of me._

Haru affectionately rubs Rin’s belly as he holds his gaze. Sapphire eyes glimmer and pierce Rin with fervent passion, while Haru’s tongue flicks along Rin’s length. Wet, hot flesh envelopes him as lush lips circle the base, gap closed with the lower half of Haru’s face. He reaches behind Rin, once again gripping Rin’s butt and presses further into his crotch.

A soft, high pitched moan escapes from Rin. He quivers from Haru pushing against him even more- and _damn this fucking sex kitten of mine_ , it’s like he wants more beyond physical limitations. This sets off fireworks in Rin’s groin and he weaves his hand through Haru’s silky black locks and grips a handful of hair- albeit gentle enough not to cause discomfort. Rin pushes Haru’s head towards him, just a bit, and unintentionally feels his thigh muscles clench as they squeeze on either side of Haru’s head.

Haru slowly begins one long continuous vacuum- like suction around Rin’s dick. 

Rin’s thighs tighten their grip against Haru’s head. “Oh god... Oh god...” Rin lets out a long groan, low and full of overflowing sensual exhilaration. He slowly pulls out, panting softly as he holds the sides of Haru’s head. 

“You- uh, fuck... I’m getting close,” Rin explains, caressing Haru’s cheeks with his thumbs. 

“I love this... I-,” Haru cuts himself off- he’s speechless. And stiff as can be (he knows his time will come after Rin finishes). He’s leaked quite a decent amount and he wonders for a moment if he might be able to come without a single touch to his own massive and aching member.

Much to Haru’s delight, he finds himself enjoying giving head like this a lot more than he had anticipated. He decides he’s going to add to the story- did Rin really think acting out the small part of the novel would be enough as is? And to think, Rin was worried about face-fucking, zoning in on one sole act alone. 

_Oh Rin_. 

So fucking cute. Way too easy to surprise...

Rin listens as Haru stops himself, but damn did it tickle him that this sex act was sublime enough that it leaves him without words. 

“You _really_ like this.” Rin’s lips rise at the edges. 

“Mm... I _do_.” Haru gives Rin’s butt a quick squeeze, then adds, “But I also really need to piss.” _Lie_.

“Oh, here,” Rin responds, and de-straddles himself off Haru’s body. 

“Be right back.” Haru grins at Rin as he rises and walks over to the bathroom where he finds a spare tube of lube. He twists the cap off and squeezes some juice on his fingers. He fumbles with the cap again before returning to the bedroom, hiding the lube in his hand. He’ll have to reapply if it accidentally gets wiped off. 

“You’re pretty turned on there, huh...” Rin stares at Haru’s enlarged pecker as he lays back down on the bed. 

“You have no idea.” Haru sneaks the lube slightly under part of a sheet bunched up by his hip. Easy access, if needed. 

Haru reaches for Rin with his non-lubed hand. Rin’s smile is wide in amusement- _he wants me to continue_.

Rin lifts his leg over Haru’s body, easing his way up towards his head. “God I love you. I’m really glad you like this because, damn... “ He tousles Haru’s hair before tracing his fingers down his face and gently prods one finger between his pouty lips. Haru licks his finger and flicks a flirty gaze up at his boyfriend. Rin slips his finger out and moves his dick closer to Haru’s mouth. He pauses, says “Ok?,” reassuring he’s granted access once again, and Haru nods enthusiastically. Rin re-enters the heated lubrication as if returning to a welcoming home. He pokes the tip of his head in before sinking in a bit deeper- but unexpectedly Haru takes his (non-lubed) hand and grabs Rin’s butt _hard_ , pressing firmly against it, inviting Rin to deep throat once more.

Rin presses his pelvis up against Haru’s face, inhales deeply and lets out a satisfied sigh. _If only I could stay here forever_... He laughs inwardly at the thought.

Haru allows his tongue to play around Rin’s shaft before sucking hard as he can. A soft moan emits from Haru, aroused by his own erotic action, and Rin mildly squishes Haru’s head with his groin. 

Haru moves his left hand between Rin’s thighs, up between the crack of his buttocks, his fingers attempting to spread the two mounds apart. He takes one lubed finger from his right hand and lightly pokes into the space between, drawing it along until he finds Rin’s entrance. 

Rin’s eyes widen a little. “Oh...” _Fuck_. He becomes mute and his body stills, surprised by the unexpected stimulation at his anus. 

Haru continues to suck on Rin as he pushes his finger into the tight hole. Rin lets out a loud and lengthy moan and he finds himself pressing back into Haru’s finger, craving the burn while his length begins to slide out in front. Rin watches as his dick leaves the warmth of Haru’s mouth and it occurs to him just how amazing and creative a lover he has...

_Face and finger fucking. Haru, holy fuck_...

Rin holds still, amazed by Haru and his ability to go beyond his wildest dreams. Haru inserts another finger and turns them within the clenched space, hooking his fingertips to seek out Rin’s sweet spot. 

He rubs against his prostrate and Rin gasps, Haru holds his gaze with eyes full of want and sex and yearning- he desperately wants to fuck Rin up, to milk his cock dry, to feel him move in his mouth _and_ around his fingers...

Rin didn’t have to be told what to do. Haru wouldn’t tease his prostrate and move his head to suck more of his cock and with eyes like _that_ if he didn’t want Rin to lose his fucking mind and start thrusting against both ends. 

Rin laces his fingers through Haru’s head, grabbing a handful of hair. 

_I want you, **now**_. 

And he starts fucking Haru’s mouth, taking care not to be too rough, however, and not too slow at first- he’s beyond the need to work up to a fast pace. Simultaneously he thrusts his ass back into Haru’s fingers while Haru moves his digits into Rin- repeatedly hitting the area of ultimate pleasure. 

“Ah...fuck-” Rin’s voice is shaky and he starts mewling repeatedly, high and inebriated with orgasmic pleasure. 

He moves with a little more gusto, careful not to thrust too hard into Haru’s face. He finds a sensual and steady rhythm, moving into sloppy wet heat in the front and aching ecstasy in the back. 

“About to come,” Rin utters quakingly, breathing heavy and readjusting his grip on Haru’s hair. He pushes into Haru, a few quick deep fucks into his mouth before rapidly pulling out, shooting his seed at his face. Haru pulls his fingers out of Rin’s hole and grips Rin’s dick, pumping him through his explosive (and very vocal) orgasm. His mouth remains open as he catches some of the ropes of ivory, creamy liquid- licking into the air as it lands in and around his mouth. 

Rin lets out an exhausted sigh. He watches as Haru draws the tip of his pulsating cock around his tender red lips, sucking at the sticky substance that he gathers at the head. 

“Mm... I- _wow_.” Rin is sexually drained but loves seeing Haru move his load around his face, just to lick it off, like tonguing messy fingers after eating a delectable meal. 

Haru gives the tip a few loving kisses before letting go, and lightly jerks his pelvis behind Rin’s ass. A rather fine piece of thick meat sizzles, blood tinged and juicy, ready to be devoured.

“Um...sex usually makes you hungry, hm?” Haru glances at Rin, eyes full of playful thoughtfulness. 

Rin’s eyes meet Haru’s, sexual exhaustion apparent but Haru is adorable as hell and Rin is definitely willing to satisfy his scrumptiousness of a man in return. He scoots back, beyond Haru’s still firm length, taking in the delicious sight. 

He winks at Haru, licks his lip and flashes him a sharp toothed grin. “You better believe it.”

**Author's Note:**

> This face-fucking act is so darn kinky. I’m always learning and experiencing new things, even being in a monogamous relationship for many years. 
> 
> They sure as heck leave a lot out of sexual education in school! Discovery is limitless and I’m surprised I enjoy things I never thought to try myself. 
> 
> What if having one lover for the rest of your life held the potential of becoming a master at some pretty sensational sexual acts?
> 
> Please leave your thoughts on any of the story or whatever! I’m open to feedback or honest discussion :)
> 
> Cheers to sexual curiosity and wonder ;D


End file.
